Transformación
by HiizaKii HiiMe
Summary: Cuando a una chica le gusta un chico que es gay, ¿que tendría que hacer ella?. La respuesta es obvia, transformarse en un chico.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI,**

'_**De chica a chico'**_

Kagome estaba perdidamente obstinada.

A pesar de que su mamá amenazaba con rechazarla, y sus mejores amigos Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha (su ex-amor) enloquecieron, ella había seguido adelante y así lo había hecho.

Se amarró el pelo y compró el uniforme para hombres.

Incluso había envuelto su pecho con vendas para hacerlo más plano y donó todos sus hermosos vestidos y faldas.

Y en el último acto de desafío, juró que de ahora en adelante iba a usar ropas holgadas que fueran por lo menos de talla 'L', a pesar de que fuera 'S'.

Esto no lo hacía porque estuviese en una etapa rebelde de su vida, ese no era el motivo.

Tampoco era porque su mamá rechazó en darle dinero.

Ni mucho menos porque había decidido que a sus 15 años iba a convertirse en lesbiana.

Todo lo hacía por un chico.

Un chico gay.

Por la quinta vez de esa mañana, Kagome miró su reflejo en el espejo y con una sonrisa satisfecha, se marchó al colegio.

Al principio, sus amigos ni siquiera la reconocieron. Cuando les dijo quien era

(e incluso se negaron a aceptar su identificación de estudiante), se quedaron boquiabiertos, gritaron y movieron sus cabezas decepcionados.

En realidad, ninguno de ellos sabía cuál era la razón de por qué lo había echo.

'Simplemente no puedo creerlo, Kagome', exclamó Sango, cuando pasaban junto a un grupo de chicas que se estaban riendo contemplando a Kagome. 'Esto es ridículo'

'No, no lo es' argumentó Kagome, metiendo su lengua infantilmente.

Sango suspiró, levantó una ceja y dijo: 'Odio admitirlo, pero… te ves bien como un chico.'

Kagome sonrió ante el cumplido. 'Gracias. Sólo espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para… 'no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vio a una persona especial, vestido con el uniforme de chicas y con un montón de maquillaje.

Jakotsu.

La razón por la que se había vuelto loca.

Sango parpadeó. '¿Hola, Kagome? ¿Quién o qué tu esperas que es lo suficientemente bueno para? ¿Hola?' trató de pellizcar la mejilla de Kagome, pero no hubo respuesta.

'Hmm… ¿Gome?' Aún continuaba llamando a Kagome por el apodo que más odiaba. Sin embargo Kagome seguía parada en un estado de trance.

Por el rabillo de su ojo veía a Sango hablándole, sintió como pellizcaba su mejilla (sintió que había sido extremadamente grosera), pero de lo que sea que Sango haya dicho le entró por el oído y le salió por el otro.

A pocos metro de allí, en frente de la clase estaba Jakotsu coqueteando con uno de los mas guapos de esa clase (Kagome estaba en la misma clase que el)

No creía que esto le afectara, pero sucedió. Sentía una punzada de celos, y de repente salió de su trance y empezó a caminar.

Era el momento de hacer su plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back (inicio del curso escolar)_

_'¡Kagome! Hay una chica que no deja de acosar a Inuyasha. ¡Tienes que darte prisa! Están en el comedor' Sango lloraba, forzando a Kagome a correr desde la biblioteca hasta el comedor (una larga distancia, a decir verdad), sólo para ver quién era esa chica atrevida, coqueteando con su amor._

_De acuerdo, su amor no era él, pero todavía tenía derecho a saber quién mas estaba interesado en la competencia, ¿no?_

_'¡Inuyasha! gritó, jadeante, cuando llegó al comedor y se enteró donde estaba él (y la chica no identificada)._

_Se volvió, y le dirigió una mirada suplicante que gritaba ¡'Sálvame'!. Un rostro se asomó detrás de él, y los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron. Era su nuevo compañero de clase, que antes estaba en la clase 3-2. El era homosexual y llevaba el uniforme de las chicas (el colegio nunca había protestado). No tenía amigos, sobre todo porque los chicos heterosexuales le tenían miedo y las chicas no querían pegarle en frente de sus novios._

_Kagome se echó a reír._

_No sabía por qué, pero era divertido pensar que Jakotsu, de todas las personas que habían, le gustara Inuyasha._

_Jakotsu salió detrás de Inuyasha, y exigió saber por qué se reía, haciendo su pregunta con muchas vulgaridades._

_Al instante cesó toda risa, y lo miró._

_Era una especie de vistazo, solo para ver que aspecto tenía. Desordenado era una palabra que lo resumía todo._

_'¿Por qué te gusta Inuyasha, entonces?' Kagome preguntó_

_Jakotsu sonrió. '¿Es tu novio?'_

_Kagome se sonrojó. De alguna manera sabía que el sabía que no tenía novio, y mucho menos un llamado Inuyasha. 'No,' chilló, su anterior confianza, iba desapareciendo lentamente._

_'Entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera… ¿no?' preguntó, con una pícara sonrisa._

_Kagome suspiró por la derrota. ¡Si, si!… 'puedes hacer lo que desees con él.'_

_'Bien.' Y arrugó la nariz, ladeó la cabeza y añadió, 'Ya era hora.'_

_Fin del Flash-back_

Esa acción fue probablemente lo que hizo que le gustara. Lo encontraba tan adorable. (Se negó a usar lindo, ya que significaba feo pero adorable)

Probablemente fue una suerte que el no preguntara su nombre en ese entonces, y una cosa aun mejor era que los profesores memorizaban todos los nombres y todas las caras al inicio del año, y por lo tanto no había necesidad de pasar lista. (Además cuando querían preguntar algo a los estudiantes simplemente los señalaban con el dedo. O los llamaban por el nombre de pila.)

Así pues en esencia, eso significaría que nunca el sabía que era mujer. Bueno, a menos que el fuese muy observador, pero Kagome no lo pensaba.

Decidió que era hora de actuar y dar el primer paso.

¿Tal vez después del colegio?

_Después del colegio_

La semana pasada Kagome había ideado un sinnúmero de escenas en las que Jakotsu se enamorara de ella. Pero no pensaba que tendría que acercarse a él.

Tenía solo 5 minutos para hacer esto, antes de encontrarse con Sango en la puerta de entrada. Tomando un respiro profundo, avanzó hacia Jakotsu, que estaba solo, leyendo algo en la tabla de anuncios con su mochila al hombro.

Practicó su voz masculina una y otra vez hasta que resultase perfecta. A pesar de que sonaba un 65 % como un hombre, pensó que era lo suficientemente convincente.

¡'Jakotsu'! dijo Kagome, dándole un golpe en la espalda. Cómo así se saludaban todos lo hombres, esperó que esto no le molestara de ningún modo.

Jakotsu le dio esa mirada, la que siempre tenía cuando ve a alguien nuevo. Y un minuto después le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

'Hola, dijo, y movió sus cuatro dedos en un pequeño saludo. '¿Cómo te llamas?'

Kagome tosió. 'Hm.. Raito Eiri.'

'¿Raito Eiri?' Jakotsu repitió, guiñando sus ojos dos veces. Luego sonrió. '¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?'

'Estoy en tu clase, ' murmuró.

'Aww… ¿Eres tímido?' le pellizcó la mejilla y se rió. 'Eres lindo.'

Estaba a punto de decirle que odiaba que las personas hicieran eso, pero se contuvo. Si pensaba que era linda, todo valió la pena.

'Asi que… mm... ¿Estás libre mañana por la noche, Jakotsu?' preguntó. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo y en cualquier momento podría llegar Sango y entrar al edificio arrastrándola a la fuerza.

Jakotsu golpeó la barbilla con un dedo, e hizo un divertido hmm. 'Sí', contestó al fin.

'¿Te gustaría hmm - ver una película y cenar conmigo?' Sabía que sonaba como un retrasado mental, pero bueno, era la primera vez que le pedía a un chico salir.

Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y le guiñó un ojo. '¡Hasta entonces, Eiri-san!' dijo, antes de marcharse.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tener que usar su voz de hombre dolía.

'Eiri-san, ¿No?' vino una voz desde atrás.

Tímidamente, Kagome se dio la vuelta. 'Oye, Sango'.

'Entonces, tienes una cita con el payaso mañana, ¿Verdad?'

¡'No es un payaso'! Solo le gusta maquillarse, ¿OK?' gritó. Era natural para Kagome enojarse cuando alguien no decía algo agradable de su amor.

'Lo que sea,' Sango rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió. 'Vámonos. 'Me muero de hambre.'

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Espero que mañana todo salga bien... ya que será mi primera cita vestida como un hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

El lugar con sushi realmente bueno en Takashimaya, a las 7 PM.

Kagome golpeó el pie con impaciencia. Eran las 7:15, y él aun no llegaba. Empezó a preguntarse si había otros lugares con sushi realmente bueno. Bien, si el no llega en el minuto siguiente, voy al baño de damas.

Nadie que se parecía ni remotamente a él apareció, así que pensé que sería bueno comprobar mi reflejo. Doblé a la esquina, canturreando para mi misma, cuando se abrió la puerta y me encontré mirando a Jakotsu.

Jakotsu, en el baño de damas.

¡'Eiri-san'! exclamó sorprendido. Creo que tienes que hacer tus necesidades ahí,' añadió en un susurro, y señaló el baño de hombres, que se encontraba enfrente al de las damas'. Kagome se sonrojó, y se apresuró y entró al baño de hombres. '¡Yo te espero afuera!' Jakotsu gritó, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Podía sentir a los otros mirándola con curiosidad, así que lo único que hizo fue lavarse las manos, echarse una mirada rápida en el espejo y salir afuera.

Jakotsu llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y aunque se parecía bastante a Kagome, ella pensó que era obvio que era un hombre y no una mujer. ¿Entonces por qué nadie gritó cuando lo vio salir del baño de damas?

'¡Eiri-san! Vamos a comer ahora, ¿De acuerdo? -preguntó, tomándole la mano entre las suyas, sorprendiéndola.

Debería haber sabido que él estaría abierto al respecto. Aquí estaba un hombre que coqueteaba descaradamente con todos los chicos del colegio y insultaba a cualquier mujer pensó molesta. ¿Por qué le importa si la gente los vio tomados de la mano?

Eiri-san… Eiri-san… esto empezaba a ser desagradable. Ni siquiera me gustaba el nombre Raito Eiri, solo vino a mi, quién sabe cómo.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer. 'Dime, Eiri-san… ¿Cómo nunca antes te había visto? ¿A pesar de que estás en mi clase?

Kagome tragó saliva. ¿Cómo ahora podía salir de esta?

'¡Aah, Jakotsu!' dijo, y se metió sushi a la boca.

Tragó saliva, y le miró raro. 'Hmm… Acerca de mi pregunta...'

¡'No mas sushi!' interrumpió Kagome, y mandó a llamar al camarero.

Jakotsu abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kagome lloró, ¡'La película! Jakotsu, vamos a llegar tarde si no salimos ahora mismo. Y prácticamente le arrojó el dinero al camarero.

'Estoy pagando por esto, ' dijo en una grata sorpresa, Jakotsu agarró sus manos y se fueron.

'¿Cómo estaba el sushi?' preguntó, desesperada para evitar la pregunta anterior.

'Bueno, hmm'

Jakotsu sonrió. Si, el repitió. 'Pero...'

¡OH no! Kagome enloqueció. No podía revelar mi género, no ahora, me estaba divirtiendo. ¿Que iba a hacer?

'Pero me trataste como una chica', se quejó Jakotsu con un mohín.' Y tu sabes que odio a las chicas.'

Kagome se echó a reír. Así que eso era lo que iba a decir. 'Lo siento,' se disculpó. 'Bien, ¿Que tal si te traigo palomitas de maíz para compensar por ello?

¡'OK!'

_Después de la película_

La película que habían visto juntos fue Apocalipsis. No era lo que Kagome tenía en mente, pero la había disfrutado.

¡'Eso estuvo genial, Eiri-san!' Jakotsu chilló, lanzando el vacío paquete de palomitas. Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

'Son las 9 PM. Será mejor irse,' dijo, aunque no quería que la cita terminara.

Jakotsu se rascó la nuca, y se fue ruborizando.

'Eiri-san…Yo…'

El lucía tan adorable, sonrojándose de esa manera. Nunca imaginé ver a un chico sonrojado. Pero terminó sonrojándose también, la cogió de los brazos.

'Me gustas, Eiri-san,' confesó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Nunca había sido una persona de iniciativa (y nunca había besado a un chico) pero esta vez, era diferente.

Se encontró a Jakotsu besándolo, abrazándolo, incluso, en público, Kagome era tímida para llamar a un compañero mientras decenas de personas pasaban a su alrededor.

Y era agradable, al menos, hasta que terminó.

Jakotsu sonrió. ¡'Te veré mañana en la escuela, Eiri-san!'

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Iba a ser duro, decirle la verdad; ahora sabía que le correspondía.

Podía imaginar como la iba a odiar después.

Ahí mismo, comenzó a llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

3 cosas que una chica necesita cuando está deprimida:

Helado, chocolate, y su mejor amiga.

En el momento en que Kagome llegó a su casa, cogió un envase de helado del refrigerador y una barra de chocolate, y se dirigió hacia el sofá.

Sacó su celular con un suspiro.

Tenía que llamar a Sango, con urgencia.

98765342

Esperó, escuchando el timbre del teléfono, hasta que oyó a alguien recogiéndolo. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir hola, Kagome empezó a hablar.

¡'Oh mi dios, Sango!' Estoy condenada... Creo que el sabe algo. Me refiero, a que mi voz se quiebra algunas veces. ¿Qué tipo normal de 16 años, tiene todavía la voz quebrada? Y odio el nombre Raito Eiri. Suena tan...desagradable... Quiero saber tu opinión antes de decirle a el…

¿'?' se oyó la voz de Jakotsu desde la otra línea, completamente confundido

¡DEMONIOS!

Kagome aclaró la garganta (era un hábito; no estaba acostumbrada a poner su voz masculina) y rezó para que el no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que dijo anteriormente.

'Hola' dijo, tratando de disimular el temblor en su voz.

'Eiri-san…' La voz de Jakotsu fue de repente suave y áspera. ¿'Eres una chica?'

Kagome se congeló. OK, así que después de todo el no era idiota. Y chico, aun cuando sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar…

El punto era que... el sabia que era una chica.

'Si,' admitió, usando su voz normal.

'¡Tu sabías que odio a las chicas!' ¡No eres nada, sucia, horrible, perra mentirosa!'

Sucia, horrible, perra mentirosa.

Había escuchado a Jakotsu insultar a otras chicas, pero nunca había dicho nada de ella

Cuando estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, el me llamó idiota una vez.

Pero no me dolió

Bien, como me duele ahora.

'¿Y qué si soy una chica? Yo te gusto, eso no debería importar,' se atragantó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Tenía que ser valiente

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó sollozos.

Jakotsu estaba llorando.

'Me gustas mucho,' estaba diciendo, " Me gustas mucho mas que cualquiera me haya gustado antes. Y pienso que es amor, finalmente. Pero no, resultó ser una chica tonta.' Escupió la última palabra con asco.

'Bueno, Lo siento, yo nací mujer, ¿De acuerdo?" Kagome gritó. 'Lo siento, ¡pretendí ser hombre solo para estar contigo! Lo siento por estar enamorada de ti, me convertiría en un hombre si es que pudiera…' Y Kagome se quebró'.

Cerró los ojos, intentando que ninguna lágrima más saliera; y cuando estaba a punto de colgar oyó un susurro.

'Yo deseo que tu pudieras.'


End file.
